


The Fools Love

by AceFenrir22



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gambling, Gun play, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Kinks, Knife Play, Love, Masochism, Master/Pet, Original Character(s), Public Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sex, Spanking, Strip Poker, Strip Tease, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, What Is Wrong With ME, sin over 9000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFenrir22/pseuds/AceFenrir22
Summary: When Hanako spend the day with Minato, Souji, and Akira, one thing lead to another and they had a night filled of tension and love. Their love even continues after the events.





	1. One Night Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spend the night with them; the three leaders of SEES, the Investigation Team and the Phantom Thieves. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Persona series especially 3, 4 and 5. I have P3P, PQ, I have watched someone played P4, watched P4 the animation, I have recently watched a play through of P5, I have the P5 Character Anthology (though the problem with it is that it's in Japanese, so I need to brush up on it when I self studied for a short time) and I have watched P5 The Animation: Day Breaker. So I cannot wait for Persona 5 The Animation and Persona Q 2 which comes out next year (I hope).
> 
> I am using their manga name as it was the first set of names that was formally introduced when the games came out. This has many kinks if you didn't notice so this is your warning again if you didn't read the tags on the top of the whole page. Of course their will be cursing so beware. If you are not comfortable about all the things listed please leave other than that I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I do not own the Person series, Atlus does, just my OC.

I don't even know how I got myself into this lovable mess but it was something I never thought of. Sure, I may have dreamed or fantasized it but actually experience it is a whole other level. I felt myself getting drilled from both holes on my behind and in my mouth. Painful, fast and rough but pleasurable in all ways. My own mind just screaming for release as I can hear my muffled moans and their groans in many octaves. Minato was more of an animalistic growl, Souji is full blown loud moaner and Akira is more of a low groaner to maybe silent or heavy breather. Minato has a thing for bondage as my hand are tied to the headboard by Minato's bow tie and my emerald green eyes is blindfolded by a handkerchief. Souji has a thing for biting as I can feel all the bruises on my partially pale neck, chest, waist and thighs, possibly some on the other two males. Akira is a sadistic little bastard who loves to tease and give me pain in anyway as he kept slapping my ass red and gripping my orange, mid-back length hair tight, tugging. Dirty talk. They are into dirty talk but they all have other hidden kinks that not many knew of and I am experiencing most of it. Who knew these guys were kinky little shits but it made everything overwhelmingly pleasurable to the point I may even pass out. So, so, good how their cock stretches and fits snugly in, hitting places where even my own fingers can't reach and fill. This makes me think back how it all began. It all started with me just spending time with friends. Friends as in Minato Arisato, Souji Seta, and Akira Kurusu. Each one has their own quirks. Lovable in anyway possible

Minato Arisato has been the overly silent person, polite, but has a dark sense of humor. Though his expression shows that he is apathetic but he does care in his silent way. He is known to have blue hair that covers one of his sky blue eyes, always wearing his school uniform from Gekkoukan High and the most noticeable one is his music player that hangs over his neck and grey earphones.

Souji Seta is one of the more talkative person. Polite. Humorous, and expressive. Souji seta came from Yasogami High. His uniform is very plain to say the least but he has the blazer open. Nothing much. Souji really has silver bowl cut hair and grey eyes. He cares wholeheartedly about his friends and is not afraid to show it on his sleeves once in awhile.

Akira Kurusu is a mix of Minato and Souji. He can be polite but at the same time have some witty comments. He's probably one of the snarkiest person compared to Souji who can also be sassy. Akira goes to Shujin Academy. The only noticeable thing is that he wears fake glasses which the glare can hide his dark grey eyes. But his hair looks black and curly that Minato and Souji said that his hair look to be really soft and combable, to which I have to agree to.

Now back to what I was saying. It just started with us just hanging out. Talking. Seems normal right. The conversation started off light where we just talk about our life, and then the friends we spent time with. All the odd happenings and of course their secret other lives they do. Minato who is the leader of SEES who exterminate shadows, Souji the leader of the Investigation Team trying to solve a kidnapping/murder case and Akira the leader of the Phantom Thieves. Normal. Totally normal. However, it went downhill from there.

"So, Hanako," Souji says out of the blue, "Out of all the guys from our each individual team who do you think is attractive?" At the question, I blanked out. The question itself was pretty ambiguous. I can list off all the guys quirks and attractivity.

"Attractive in what way?" I ask, "Your question sounds far out there and I could answer it anyway I want."

"Well… whichever you think and who. More like thoughts really." Souji tries to rephrase the question as best he can as I just gave him a deadpan look. But the other two seemed interested in my thoughts of each of the guys it seems. Probably more for themselves as I usually keep certain things to myself. Mostly the perverted side or any compliments that involve the leaders in general that might increase their ego which really isn't necessary.

"I guess I will start with SEES," I say thinking about each of the boys, "Junpei, is very upbeat and always try to see the good things in life but a bit of a perv and an idiot. Not bad to look at but a good person in heart. Akihiko-senpai is a very passionate man which I think is his most attractive point though a bit hard headed. And I do admit he is handsome if only he tries to consider others people's feelings and use his head sometimes instead of his fists. Shinjiro-senpai, is mysterious which adds to his charm with his 'rough-around-the-edges' look but intimidating to truly approach. He to isn't bad looking. Him tying his hair back looks good on him being honest. I bet he is caring and just has trouble showing it. Ken-kun, young but very mature. Cute but I bet he will be a handsome guy once he is old enough. It's endearing how he always try to act mature but still has his childlike personality when it comes to he Featherman series."

"Really?" Minato muses, "What about me?" I paused trying to think of a way to say it but really the leaders are just the hardest to describe. They each carry an air of mysteriousness at the same time can show it through their action on how they feel. You can never really tell what goes on in their head.

"I was thinking of doing you three last since you are here and the others aren't," I gave a mischievous look, "It could be interesting to see your guys reaction what I have to say about you guys."

"If you want," Souji shrugs his shoulder but pouts a little since he won't know till the very end.

"I guess the Investigation Team is next," Akira says listing the next group.

"If you say so," I say trying to remember the team itself. Then I realized there are only three guys on the team not counting the leader. "Teddie, despite being a perv, he is very upbeat and always has a sense of humor to him. He is like the annoying little brother but you can't really help it. He is cute, I will give him that if his personality didn't ruin it. Yosuke, a charming idiot but always have a heart of gold really. Handsome to boot too for being a dork. But I have to say despite him being a dork he has eyes for things and won't let things get past him. Very expressive. As for Kanji, a bit vulgar and temperamental but he is sweet like a puppy. I have a feeling that if he loses the biker look he can be good looking too in a very mature way. Though, I guess his biker look give him an edge to him which isn't bad either. I can tell he really is protective which I find it very cute especially when it comes to Naoto. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a crush on her."

"That's what you really think of them?" Souji asks though he has to admit they are on point. Even Minato had to agree with how I described his own team. The only thing left for me is to think about is Akira's little thieve group.

"Now it's Akira's group," I mentioned looking at him directly, "Ryuji, vulgar, bit of a perv, temperamental and an idiot but still lovable because he is willing to put his foot down and protect what he cares about. The blonde hair color looks really great on him despite him probably being called the 'dumb blonde'. Handsome regardless. Yusuke, is very eccentric but that's what makes him unique for an artist like him. Yusuke is good looking to I'll admit. He does give out an innocent air though despite his mannerism being that of almost high class. I guess his up bringing made him very curious of the world around him which is endearing. Goro. Very polite, and witty which makes conversations funny. Handsome to boot with that humor. But sometimes I feel that there is something else going on in his mind… oh well."

I gave my best description to the three of their individual group as they ponder on how accurate they were. Some to a 'T' others a bit questionable but understandable. Junpei is Minato's best friend as Yosuke to Souji and Ryuji to Akira. So those three would know them best and of course their own team. But I am just their supporter. I don't have this Persona ability they have. I just found out their abilities and been their secret support and try to keep them safe as much as I can.

"Since you described our teammates, how about us three?" Akira now reminds as I sigh. I had a feeling this would happen but I gave into his request. It legitimately boiled down to these three since they are the leaders and they are curious on my thoughts on them.

"Want the whole truth and nothing but the truth," I joked but when I said that, I didn't think they would actual agreed to it. They told me to say everything on what's on my mind about them. Nothing left out. They make it so damn hard to say no to them. Really, I wanted to say no but my tongue tied and regressed to agreeing to the three. Spill everything. Oh, they are never gonna live this down and I will be taking this to my grave.

"I go first," Minato being the blunt one as he is.

"Hm…" I pause a bit thinking the right words to say, "Silent type. Blunt. Need to have more facial expression. Have a dark sense of humor. Sweet when you actually try. All round handsome with the mysterious air and really hard to know what you are thinking because you always keep a straight face." I said keeping it that. Can't really have them divulge into my fantasy of them. That would be embarrassing.

"I know you have other things to say," Minato pointed out his eyes crunching a bit trying to drag the words out of me. "Remember you promised to say everything. I will make you spill every secret you have on us. Don't think we haven't notice."

"You are bluffing!" I panicked a little whacking his arm. He didn't looked to be phase by it. Curse him and all their abilities. They legit are firm and toned. They have muscles under there and they don't show it too often. Maybe except when they go to the beaches or saunas and what not.

"Bluffing?" Minato scoffs, he chuckles darkly, "Should I let Akira torture you to get that mouth of yours running." At that, I just gulped. Minato may be a bit twisted but I knew he won't. It's only to extreme if he has too but he never once did. But to see it come true is one that I do not agree on. I like to keep my life thank you.

"You twisted bastard," I mutter truly relenting as the other two males seemed to be more attentive than before.

"No holding back," Minato growls under his breath which makes me shiver and not in a bad way. Arousing to say the least. I can feel the light blush creeping as they probably think I have things to say that are embarrassing but in actuality it's more on how sexy he sounded growling. So feral that I feel the domination ready to attack and devour. Oh, they have no idea what they are gonna get themselves into.

"Fine…" I sigh fighting down the blush and trying to keep a straight face as I am trying to be serious, "Minato, your hair makes me wonder what shampoo you use because it looks so silky and I want to comb my hand right through it. Just feeling your hair and combing it back to see both your eyes instead of always seeing just one. Your eyes are just a nice shade of crystal blue. So bright and pretty but so analytical that it can catch onto alot of things." I bit my lip wanting to stop but I got pinched on the thigh by Akira who gave me a wicked smirk.

"Come now, little Hana, I know you want to say more," Akira cooed, as I really hate the leaders and their perceptive eyes. "Don't be a naughty little girl. Tell us or we will punish you." That took a one hundred-eighty turn of personality. I growl in anger as they really are pressuring me to do it. It's three against one and things going my way is slim to none. I bit my lip again looking away even more. "Don't you have dreams, Hanako?" I growl in frustration as his slight condescending voice. His voice being soaked in a sugary sweet tone that I knew he was mocking me in every way. He wants me to voice it out.

"Crystal blue eyes that I want to stare at all day," I say, well there is no going back. RIP my soul, drag me to hell, and fuck my body in anyway. My sexual fantasy is gonna come to light one way or another and they are not going to let me go. "Lips that seemed kissable as I always hear your smooth baritone voice. The animalistic growl that can come out of it when something is annoying you. It drives me insane as I can feel the dominance dragging itself all over the skin of my body and down my nerves to the point of wanting to hear it again." I sigh heavily almost a slight moan escape my lips. "I always enjoy the small hugs you give as I can feel your toned body up against mine. The wonders of it's heat stir more to lay in it's embrace."

"Is that so?" Minato muses his voice purring in delight as he somehow was more closer than before. I whimper feeling the hot breath fan over my shoulder as he is sitting on my right side. "Tell me more. What is your deepest desires?" His voice soothing yet demanding send tremors in my body as I whimpered which to him probably sound needy as my eyes are closed tightly. I swear I heard him chuckle as his finger grazing the small of my back. Feather like touches making me ache to feel more.

"What about me, Hanako?" Souji asks his voice sounding like a whine, "You paid a lot of attention to Minato." I swear to God if this continues I will lose my mind.

"Uh…" I uttered out trying to figure out how the hell I was going to survive this. "Souji… you are the sweetest person I know. It's always endearing how you took care of Nanako. You are always funny and know when to light up one of the most depressing days. If you had a girlfriend you would probably be one of the most romantic person ever."

"Go on," Souji urges crawling his way behind me as I too feel his own body heat radiating into my back. I breathe in deeply trying to calm myself as much as I can but having the three leaders piercing gaze and aura of superiority had me in a tight leash. It's like I am the submissive little omega ready to be devoured by the alphas.

"Your grey eyes can pierce through your enemies and even your closest friends but of course depending they can be deadly and wants blood in their hands or endearing wanting to protect and love," I list leaning towards him craving and melting within his warmth. His toned body also felt in my back sending somersaults in my stomach. I felt warm in my cheeks as I try to calm my nerves once again by breathing. But this is the hardest thing ever. "They can be so cold and devour anything it sets their eyes. I can feel it too. Your toned body from fighting all the shadows. Someone could lay in this kind of embrace for days. So warm…" My voice falters feeling another set of fingers trailing on my arm. My own fingers twitched as I try to fiddle around with the shirt I am wearing.

"And?" Akira makes his way to my front face hovering as his eyes hiding behind his glasses felt intense.

"Akira…" I whimpered as I can see his smirk forming. His hand trailing under my chin making me look him in the eye when I tried to keep my own gaze off of him. "Akira, unkempt black hair that is curly that makes me want to run my hand through them. Dark grey eyes more intense than Souji's that makes you probably the most intimidating one I have ever meet." The words left my lips. "You are the one that has more of the dominating aura that I can feel in my core. I feel more submissive around you. I… feel that you would devour me more ways than one and… I want you to!" I admitted. Looks like there really is no turning back. I am in way to deep. All three of them suffocating me as I whimper feeling their warmth, toned body rubbing against me, fingers, feather light touching me and lighting up feelings that I wanted to keep hidden. I can hear the three chuckle and it's not one that is hearty and light. It's predatorial. A sadistic sense that I ended up being push down to my back. Akira hovering as his glasses were tossed to the side. Fuck, this is what I get for inviting them into my room.

"Since you sounded so desperate, I might as well give it to you," Akira having that wicked smirk again making me suck in a breath, "I will take your heart and devour you." He suddenly kissed me making me gasp in surprise as he stick his own tongue into my mouth swirling with my tongue and sucking on it. He even bite it as I jerk and tried to move but my body is pinned down to the soft fabric of the bed. Hand being held down by the wrist as my lower half wiggle only feel it brush against Akira's lower half. I moaned in his mouth feeling the small amount of pleasure coursing through. I hear him groan as a hand slipped to my neck choking me a little. Shit. Asphyxiation. Who the fuck knew he was into this shit? I can hear him chuckle deeply and sadistically kissing and biting my neck.

"Come on, Akira let us have a taste," Souji whines as I feel Akira get off me and letting me breathe. I sucked in as much air as I can get, feeling dazed but why did it feel so good. To be dominated by Akira like that. His sadistic side doesn't show when he is around others but being in a room with him really brought out his wild side. The darkest side that he may only show when he is in his Thief form. I felt a light kiss on my lips. A different sensation from when I was kissing Akira not to long ago. A fleeting kiss. Light and sensual. So passionate from the greedy one previous. It's almost like he didn't want to hurt me. I felt the heartfelt feelings. The longing. The comfort. Everything. Souji's lips left mines as I breathe in some more but more light. My chest rise and fall feeling more lightheaded and dazed but in a good way. Then I felt small pecks around my face to notice Minato. Gentle at first but rough when his soft lips came to my plump ones. His kiss was short, sweet yet rough leaving me begging for more when his lips left mines.

"Look at you, so flustered," Akira purrs trailing his hand on my cheek, down my neck, chest to my breast, stomach, and my inner thigh making me shiver and recoil. Being pulled up to sit, I got dizzy as I am still trying to get oxygen to my brain. "Such a pretty sight. What did I do to deserve an award like this." Akira coos. I could only whimper as I got flipped over landing on my stomach on my bed by him. Yelping at the sudden force, Minato had a gun, not a real one but the Evoker that was specially made to summon his Persona, right at my forehead. Why did he carry it with him is beyond me but it just felt exhilarating. He had a devilish smirk as he watched my eyes constrict and dilate. I knew that its fake but having the cool metal brush on my forehead felt all too real. I can see him chuckle in delight seeing the fear as he trailed it down to under my chin. He look like he was going to pull the trigger adding more to the fear factor but this added fuel to elsewhere. Elsewhere as in down there. He then drag the Evoker up to my mouth nudging it a bit as I opened it feeling the cool metal resting on my tongue. I licked the muzzle like a lollipop as I hear Minato growled in satisfaction. He slowly pulled the Evoker out leaving a trail of saliva dripping from the pseudo gun and the corner of my lip, placing it off to the side.

"Gun play, Minato," Souji speaks looking amused, "Then again I guess it makes sense since you use guns to summon your Persona." How many kinks does these three have.

"What about you then?" Minato casually asks as Souji leans in bit my neck, harshly. I yelped jerking only to feel Souji's toned body on my back.

"I am more into body worship, especially biting," Souji bluntly says as he keeps biting the same area. The jugular area where he can feel my pulse very easily. He laps it up, sucking, and biting. I couldn't help but let out a hearty moan letting my head tilt back as he starts kissing and trailing near my collar bones. I could feel Souji's hand trailing to my breasts as he massages it tenderly but rough as he starts to pull my shirt up to show my decent sized breast with white laced bra. "Lace. It looks like you knew this was going to happen so you got yourself ready, didn't you?" Souji mocked as his coarse hands trailed even further to where my thighs are. Fucking amazing to be wearing a skirt.

"I don't think she can get enough of us," Akira sadistically says, "She's really wet. I can see her soaking since she decided to wear a matching underwear." Akira chuckles darkly as Souji decided to rid of my skirt and shirt as I am still on my hands and knees panting and craving more of Souji's touch. Hell all three of them really, but really kinky ass shits they are.

I had a feeling Akira is S&M (sadism and masochism), Souji is body worship maybe S&D (submissive & dominant), and Minato, who knows since he is a mix between Akira and Souji when it comes to kinky shit like this.

"Be a good little girl and undress Daddy," Souji commands combing his hand through my hair, "You will be rewarded if you listen." Knew it. He really has a sub-dom kink. Daddy kink more than like it.

"Yes, Daddy," I submit adding a little girl tone and seeing him shiver with predatory look. I started off with his blazer and he tosses it on the ground somewhere and I unbuttoned his white dress shirt showing his toned abs. I trailed kisses around his neck, chest and abdominal area while pushing his clothing down and off. I can hear Souji moan in delight sending a sense of satisfaction. I started to unbuckle his pants and seeing the tent in his boxers. I licked my lips as I leaned down and kiss it freely. As I was about to get any further I felt my hair being tugged back as I slammed my back towards a chest.

I felt another cool metal under my neck. This time sharp, making me freeze. I knew who uses knife as a melee weapon and it's Akira aside from Yosuke and Koromaru. I sometimes watch him practice his knife throwing skills along with fighting with knives but to feel it against my own skin was something I never would have thought he would do. But I guess I was the adrenaline junkie since I seemed to get off from this. That or I am a total masochist. I whimpered and pushed myself into Akira as he holds me close keeping a good steady hand of his knife under my neck to prevent me from actually getting hurt. He trails it down from the blunt side making me shiver and purr my own delight. My body is so heated it's suffocating that the blade tries to cool it off but no luck. He stopped near my breast and cut the bra off making me gasp in surprised.

"Hey!" I pulled my arm up to cover my breasts as my cut up bra fell.

"I'll get you a new one," Akira plays it off swinging his blade around making me blush as to the idea that he will buy me a new lingerie. He brandished his knife towards me, near my face making me freeze again and he slashed quickly down making me scream in shock and close my eyes. I really thought he was going to hurt me only I didn't feel any stinging sensation. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Akira is smirking with my underwear in his hand, cut up and twirling his knife in the other.

"Cocky bastard," I remark grabbing a pillow and try to cover myself up. I should have known Akira was a slick guy, especially with a knife. He then stuff my underwear into his pockets making me surprised at his bold move. He smirked even bigger as he glides his tongue over the blade making me shiver at his animalistic look making me rub my thighs together and making me feel my drench slit gliding so easily together. He put the blade away, kissing me harshly after leaving me dazed.

"No use hiding," Minato retorted, "We see it all anyways." I could only sigh at Minato's blunt response. I could only bit my lower lip in hesitation to really unravel myself to them. Can I, really? It's no doubt that these three are handsome, they have an aura that attracts anyone and any girls would be willing to throw themselves at them. Hell even some of the girls in their own team actually likes them. Yet, here they are giving me all their undivided attention. Pleasuring me in all the right places. I mean, I do like them myself. Love them, but am I really worth anything to them, spending time like this. I want it to mean something. Hugging myself tighter, I felt gentle kisses being placed on my forehead. Sweet and tender compared to their previous side which is full of danger and adrenaline filled that their sadism and dominance oozed out. The lust. This one was more sincere, full of love.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to," Souji creases my hair in comfort, "We were out of line and we are sorry for pushing you to do this with us." His caring tone made me lower my stance a little still covering but not stuffed liked a turtled. Like just peaking my head out of the shell.

"It's fine… it's just that…" I trailed looking off to the side, "I wanted this to mean something. You probably hear this everyday but… I love you guys. It's just so hard not to stay away from you. I wanted to be more than friends."

"If that's what you always wanted from us then we can give it to you," Akira says twirling his black hair around his finger.

"But do you feel the same way?" I retort, "I don't want this to be a one time thing and act like it never happened! I want to have actual feelings to this than just some sort of friends with benefit thing. I just want you guys to give your all. Your heart, body and soul to show that you guys love me back." I say a bit frustrated laying my head on my knees with the pillow stuffed in between covering my face.

"I do," the three said in unison making my heart swell in in hope and little of happiness.

"You mean it?" I question, my legs lowering to show off my upper body, "Don't lie to me just so you can make me feel better and just to get you off."

"Of course, we wouldn't be doing this if we didn't," Minato nuzzles my neck placing light kisses making me breath out in happiness. "Like Souji said, we can back off if you want. Your call." I can only stare at the three of them as they consider my feelings into this. They care of my well being. Of course they would do it with others but this is probably the most intimate thing they have ever done to a girl.

"Being honest we have no interest to any of the girls in our team or the people we spend time with," Akira soothes, "You actually caught our attention. You can be playful that spending time with you is like an adventure of banters that makes no sense but laugh it off in the end, can be such a tomboy but it just brings out the charm in you, that you are not afraid to get down and dirty. You are caring and kind to others even if you don't usually say it out loud but your actions speaks through to show it." He listed grabbing my hand and rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. Biting my inner cheek, I could feel the heat spreading.

"You are one of the most beautiful things in the world," Souji adds, "Not one person could match your kind of personality and beauty." Souji kisses my temple as his hands cups my cheeks and I too feel his thumb running over them. Their heartfelt words sounded like music to my ears. I never got complemented like this on a daily bases. I was always considered the annoying one so I talk kind of less, or being that I act like a kid so I try to sound mature. There are times I swear too much so I had to censor myself for people's sake. Other times people don't want to talk to me because I act too much like a guy so I tried to act as girly as I can. I tried to fit it where I don't belong. Akira, Souji and Minato are giving me love that only loves the true me. The one that was lost to the many faces of society. I wanted to cry as I felt it build in the corner of my eyes and I did. It finally spilled after so long of keeping face.

"What did I do to deserve you guys?" I muttered trying to wipe the tears away, "I love you guys so much." I breath as I felt the three hug me in a tight embrace.

"We will always love you, more than anything in this world," Minato adds, his toned chest pressing into mines as I wanted to be in it. I want to delve deep within its warmth along with Souji's and Akira's.

"Then take me," I command, looking at the three of them who removed themselves off of me but still within arm's length, "Everything. Make me yours." I finalized as they now have the look of shock but understanding. Their eyes turned a bit more darker now that I gave them the "OK". The pillow finally tossed to the side by Akira kissing my knuckles, Souji kissed my cheek and Minato kissed my neck.

"Good, besides, you still need to fix this," Minato reminds gliding my hand over his bulge making my cheeks warm, to which I turned to him and kissed him more passionately than before. Pressing my body towards his, I can feel his arms wrapping tightly around my waist pulling me closer. He bites my lower lip giving him entrance as I felt his smooth muscle gliding over mine and suckling it. I pull away needing air as I remove his Gekkoukan blazer and unbutton his white dress shirt also. I gave the same treatment I did to Souji by kissing his tent as I felt something probing into my slit.

I gasp in surprise to see Akira already in his boxer along with Souji. Seriously, when did they undressed? But it didn't matter. I sat myself on my ass as Akira sticked his fingers into my wet, dripping, pussy, pumping it in and out and scissoring. I tensed at the intrusion not expecting for him to really shove it in there without warning but then again his sadistic side probably popped out now that our heartwarming talk is done. We found mutual understanding that we want and love each other. Plus all this sexual tension and frustration was building so it was more than anything worth it. I moaned out his name as Souji started to lick that little sensitive button while Minato suckled my nipples. I can feel my mouth gape open as a gasp and moan poured out of my plump lips. All this stimulation was overbearingly good. I swear I can get off like this. I can feel a coil in my stomach as I can feel my body tense.

"I-I…" I gasped out but to only groan in frustration as they removed themselves from my body enjoying and watching me pant and whine, desperate for their touch and to come undone.

"Not yet our little kitten," Souji purrs biting every places that he can reach, specifically my inner thigh, waist, chest and neck. He left noticeable marks that will be much more harder to hide even with make-up. Really, they are so dark like bruises. Oh, everyone is gonna question where the hell I got these and if someone find out that I lost my virginity to these three they will never live it down. That or call me a slut but I could care less at the moment considering how stimulating these three are. Souji stopped biting me admiring the work of bruises making me whimper at the small pain I felt.

"Perfect, Souji," Akira nuzzles my breast kissing it as I lightly breath, "Now people will know who she belongs to."

"Hanako, there is something that we want to do," Minato brings up before starting anything.

"What is it?" I ask looking at him.

"I know we had a bit of kinks here and there and I was hoping you don't mind being blindfolded and tied?" Minato asks as I blinked rapidly. So he is into bondage I was a bit uncertain that they all showed different kind of kinks but it wasn't prolonged just quick but this is something I never thought to do so quickly. Although, with them I am sure that they will choose not to if I call it but hey, nothing ventured nothing gained, considering I am such a masochist when I am with these three. "But to be safe, we should make a safe word."

"Well since you guys are Persona users might as well be Persona," I suggested as they nodded in acceptance. Minato took his bow tie from his uniform and slowly took my hand and tied it together around the headboard as he guided me to be on my hands and knees. He sifted through my drawers to see a handkerchief and tied it around my eyes. Now that I can't see I can feel everything and hear everything ten fold. To be honest I am a bit nervous but I did agreed and they will stop if I say the safe word. So I shouldn't have too much to worry about. The question is how long have they been hiding their kinks when talking to some of the guys. Or planning to do this with me or any other girl they were planning to be with. I felt the bed move as I felt someone underneath me. Whoever it was buried their head in the crevice of my neck. All of a sudden I felt something probing within my slit.

"I am going to stick it in," Minato warns as I assumed that he was underneath me. I nodded. So I am riding Minato. The probing became more intense as I felt pain in my pelvic area. I gasp as I felt tears soaking into the handkerchief. Minato kissed my cheeks and kissed my lips as I can feel Minato push in slowly to the hilt. He stilled letting me adjust as I gasp but moan burying myself into the crook of Minato. I wanted to hold him, touch him, but the bow tie was not helping at all. I grinded against making Minato groan in pleasure.

"Move, please!" I grind again biting his neck as he lifted lower half and slammed into me as I moan in pleasure and the stinging pain still lingering but starts to fade. He did it slowly until I begged him to move faster. He started to pound into me as I moaned his name out loud. As I was chanting Minato's name I felt another head probing but this time in my anus. I gasp trying to speak but I felt them shove it painfully making me cry even more. It stung so bad that it hurts more than when Minato stick his dick into my pussy. Minato did pause a bit for me to try and relax as much as I can. Kisses have been being peppered.

"I am so sorry," Akira groans in apology, "I need to or it will hurt more. I'll let you adjust." He pants out as I whimpered in pain. This one was the hardest to get adjusted too. "Relax, love." He kissed my neck, as my head gets pulled up.

"Think you can take me in the mouth," Souji asks, "It could help you be distracted for the time being." I felt his thumb rubbing the corner of my mouth.

"Yes, since you did eat me out a bit," I respond as I felt the tip of Souji's dick on my lower lip. I opened my mouth as Souji groans my name out when I kissed the tip and suckle the head. I took him in and down as far as I can before I move my lower half telling both Minato and Akira to move. They move in slowly as I moaned in pleasure and pain. I can hear them breath out in pleasure too. "Please." I moaned pulling away from Souji's dick. "Faster!" By that command they really started to pound into me, drilling and hitting almost instantly on a bundle of nerve that sent me to cloud nine. I started tugging onto the tie making it chafe my wrist. I moan feeling Souji started to deep throat me as he felt the tingling feeling from my throat. Oh god the pleasure really had been the most roller coaster of pleasure. I felt every nerve being pinched in the most intoxicating way. The pleasure just something that is unimaginable. Thinking about just one and being fucked in the vagina but to have all of my hole being fucked harsh like this is out of this world. I felt my neck being bitten on, my hair being tugged a little, and my breast are being touched and massaged. Sucked and bitten. I mewled as I grind against Minato and Akira. Akira started to spank me hard on my ass cheeks. Hand prints making red marks as Akira soothes it out by running his hand along it and slapping it again. I drooled from moaning and having Souji's cock in my mouth.

"Such a sadist, Akira," Minato groans as I hear a chuckle, "She is taking us so well and besides she's a little masochist. A naughty girl you are." And fucking right he is.

"Such a good little Kitten for your Master, aren't you," Souji moans, combing his hand through my hair and tugging a little as he shoves his cock further in. I may have gagged and choked a little but I kind have to get used to it. They start to pump faster as their pattern started to get sloppy. "Shit, I am going to come."

"Oh god, Hanako," Akira heavily breathed, "Coming."

"Hanako," Minato groans. With the last pressing drilling, they shot their load within my vagina, anus and mouth. I choked a bit as Souji's seamen dripped out of my mouth and on my face but I try to swallow as much as I can, licking the corners of my red plump lips. Some may have stick on my hair. Each one taking an intake of air as they pull out. I groan from the empty feeling as I felt my hand being untied making me rub it sore. They untied the handkerchief from my eyes as I can see Souji smiling and glowing like an ethereal angel. He used the miniature towel/napkin to wipe the cum off my face. Minato took it and wipe his cock from my juices and his cum. He even wiped my slit and asshole and tossed it to the laundry basket. Akira placed himself on the left side of my bed while Souji take my right. Minato to the middle with me as he carried and placed me on top of him.

"If you love all three of us? How is this going to work?" Souji says sleepily tracing small circles on my back since I am laying face down into Minato's chest. I felt the arms of Minato wrap it around my waist. Akira scratches my head and drape his arm around my shoulder.

"We can think of something unless you guys don't like to share," I suggested as they hummed in response as the three start to stare at each other in some kind of Wild Card telepathy they seem to somehow communicate with each other. They nod their head in understanding. "What is your guys answer?"

"We will be with you even if it means sharing with each other," was their response as I felt a bit more better.

"If that is what you guys want then I am more than willing to go for it," I reply smiling. "Now sleep, I'm exhausted and sore because of you guys." I whined in complaint and all they did was smirk at me feeling accomplished as they all hugged Minato and I tightly. I closed my eyes feeling the fatigue settling in as their warmth made me enjoy the wonderful feeling of being with the three I most love. The heaviness of sleep took me into bliss as the other three did the same too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is the end. So if anything, I will hopefully, put chapters in, if I can or have time. The next one we have is spending time with our lovable Door-kun, Minato.


	2. At the Tip of My Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending the day with Minato was enjoyable, watching him train, but gets tedious and boring right after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had time today I managed to type out a chapter for Door-kun. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> As warning, public sex and another set of knife play or sword play but still in the same category.
> 
> Edited: 10/8/2017
> 
> I do not own Persona, Atlus does, only my OC.

After the whole ordeal with our intense love making with the other two, Minato decided to take me out despite me being a bit sore. Okay maybe not a bit. _Really_ sore. I just couldn’t believe him really. I wanted to stay in and rest my aching lower half but he decided to be a dick and bluntly tell me, “then people will know who you belong to.” He is hiding that shit eating grin of his no doubt about it. He is like the master of hiding his emotions. So here I am limping my sore ass behind him. But he is nice enough to walk slow and stay beside me in case I needed a hand. Though I still have one question in mind and it is where the hell are we going. He never even told me where and just told me to “follow” him. I even wonder what is in his backpack that he is carrying.

“Are we there yet?” I asked him as he slightly turns his head towards me.

“Almost,” he tells me as I stay quiet but still limping. All I did was twist my head around trying to figure out where we are going. I mean this is Tokyo for Pete's sake, it’s a huge area with many smaller cities within it. While I was still swiveling my head, I didn’t notice Minato stopped as I bumped into him by accident.

“Ow,” I groaned a bit rubbing my face. Good thing his backpack didn’t feel like there is anything hard in there or else I might ended up getting some kind of bruise. Minato just stared back at me, raising his eyebrows in questioning as if he is asking ‘Are you serious? Can you pay attention?’. “Sorry.” I apologized as he nods his head towards where we are. I looked up seeing that we are at a dojo. “Why are we here?” I asked as he helps me up the flooring.

“Training,” he answers simply as I gasped in surprised.

“Are you serious?” I pulled him back before he could enter, “I could barely move because of you guys and you drag me to help you train? I don’t even know any martial arts!” I whisper in his ears as he shrugs his shoulder.

“I don’t expect you to know how to fight,” he bluntly says, “You just watch.” Way to make me feel better but at least I get to rest. I relented letting him lead me inside as we enter the dojo and leaving me in the vast room that let’s people do flips, have a nice spar or just practice certain moves that might need improvement. It even looked like it is empty too. Did Minato have a solo training when he can? I sat on the piles of mats used when they need to prevent hurting someone when slammed into the ground. I pulled out my phone to see a group message between Akira and Souji with Minato and I added into it.

_S: Where did you guys go?_

_A: You just disappeared._

_S: When I woke up I ended up hugging Akira and got kicked in the face by him when he woke up to me screaming in surprise._

_A: It’s something I rather not wake up to. You were too loud._

_H: Sorry. I was dragged out with Minato early this morning. I am in a dojo. It seems that Minato does some kind of early morning training._

_S: Really? I guess it makes sense considering that we all fight and need to be on top shape so we won’t be killed._

_H: You saying that does not make it any better for me. I worry about you guys you know._

_A: It’s something we have to do. We can’t back out from this._

_H: I understand but sometimes seeing you guys have bandages over your hands or legs, or you guys would wince in pain when I lay a hand on your backs or torso, so I can’t help but be scared that I may not see you guys again. You need to take better care of yourselves._

_S: I know and we are sorry for making you worry._

_A: We will try to be more careful._

_M: Stop spamming._

_S: Oh, looks like you decided to join in now._

_A: I guess we will leave you two alone since you will be training. Don’t go too hard on Hana._

_H: I could barely walk around because of you guys so I am not involved with his training! I am sore as fuck!_

_M: There will be more where that came from._

_S: Blunt as always. We will talk to you guys later._

_H: Bye._

_M: Bye._

With the last message sent by both Minato and I, Minato comes out in grey sweats and white t-shirt compared to his t-shirt with green sleeves and blue jeans. I mean I am just wearing a plain blue shorts with a blue and purple crop top with a misty grey wolf on it. My orange hair is tied in a simple ponytail with my sunglasses, sitting on top of my head to show my emerald green eyes. I blink at him simply and smile. He gave me those rare smiles of his making my heart flutter in happiness. Only I can see that. Sure the others may have a quick glance of it but I can see it every day. He walks up to me and pecks me on the lips as he stretches his muscles. Sitting there in a daze, I would sometimes wish that we have a full on make-out session but we are in public so I don’t think that is very ideal. I sat there admiring the way his body flexes and moves.

If only I get to sleep in and stay in his embrace a little longer but I guess it can’t be help. He needs to stay fit enough so he can lead his team. I could only imagine the on goings that goes within Tartarus, the TV world and the Metaverse. The multiple times they go head on trying to make sure everyone is safe from being killed by a murderer, saving the people from Shadows that makes people act like a zombie, and saving the oppressed from the corrupted. It must have been hard work. It also must be really rough being a leader as they have to not only watch out for themselves but the group's interest and figure out what best fits the situation. I could only stare out for a bit until I realized that Minato is now using one of the hanging fake sword as he uses it like he is in Tartarus. I watch him swing the sword left, right, up, down and diagonal slashes. I was even surprised how smooth he moves. Like Souji and Akira as the too use blade like weapons. Funny. Souji uses a sword that you need to use both hands, Minato uses a one handed type swords and Akira uses a knife. I guess it would make sense since Yusuke, from what I heard uses a katana, Goro uses a saber while Morgana uses a curved sword. So the other option would have someone with a knife like Yosuke and Koromaru. I swear their fighting really made them dance around the ground so naturally as if it was second nature to them. It always still amazes me and takes my breath away.

I always wanted to try something like this but my parents didn’t think it was lady like but I always say screw that kind of stereotypical shit. Hell, I even showed famous female martial artist as they agree that I can do it when I feel the need to. But me being a bit reluctant, I didn’t do it because I might embarrass myself or hurt someone by accident. I did get a few pointers from Makoto and Chie. Just basic stuff and they let me train with them when they have time. Though it was a few times in a month or so since they are always busy with all their exploration in the other world or other things they do in life. So I just let them be.

After my day dreaming, Minato turns to me, his t-shirt starting to stick from all the sweat that started to accumulate during his swings and possibly moving around. His blue hair sticking to his forehead as he breathes softly, but noticeable he is a bit winded. How the hell does he look hot just standing their and sweating? The world may never know. I got up from the piled mats and pulled out a water bottle from his backpack and walk towards him.

“Here,” I call giving his water bottle as he nods his head in acceptance. Quiet as always but that's just his personality and I won't change it for anything else. He grabs it, opening it and taking a big swig of it. Some water trailed down his throat mixing with his sweat as I gulped in nervousness. Calm down Hanako. You just had had sex with Minato last night, no need to have another round. I was about to turn around to go back to my spot as he capped the bottle and tossed it to me. I panicked, screaming as I partially caught it. The bottle slipped out my hand as I try to catch it again before it slams itself to the ground. “A warning would be nice!” I yelled at him looking a little disheveled as I look like a tornado just hit me. I mean he just threw it at me and I had to run to catch it to prevent it from landing on the ground and possibly spilling the contents.

“You seemed to have good reaction,” he retaliates in his ever so blunt manner, “A bit slow though.” Oh, how I wanted to throw this water bottle at his head but I refrained. Can’t have him injured when they need to go to the next mission or explore Tartarus. I sigh heavily as I put the water bottle away along with my sunglasses since it fell off my head from where I was standing. I bend down grabbing the backpack as I felt my ass being smacked. I popped up glaring at Minato as he smirks at me.

“Really?” I says exasperatedly. I am not in the mood for this shit.

“You doing that is asking to get fucked from behind,” Minato replies running his hand over my ass, just as he is petting a dog. I slapped his hand away as I shoo him back to his training. He shrugged his shoulders as he went back trying to finish up what he started. I sat back down as I watch him train once more. Being honest it was nice while it lasted. Now it is just getting really boring since it’s mostly repetition and added moves. You can watch so much when you are not doing anything. I lay down on the floor on my back, staring at the white ceiling. I pulled out my phone and started to text message my other two love in a group chat.

_H: Hey guys, what you up to?_

_A: Not much I am just making infiltration tools for when we enter a Palace._

_S: Cooking lunch for you guys when you get back._

_H: What are we having?_

_A: Italian._

_H: Okay._

_A: Are you bored? Is that the reason why you are texting us._

_H: Yeah. I mean watching you guys train for maybe the first hour or so was nice but any longer it gets boring._

_S: We are your source of entertainment, right?_

_H: Yes._

_A: Bother Minato then._

_H: But he seems too focused, I can’t disrupt him._

_A: I think he is more distracted by you regardless. Hell even you just sitting there doing nothing he will be distracted._

As I was going to reply, my phone was whacked out of my hand with the tip of the blade. I screamed watching my phone clatter on the floor and freaking out with the fake blade pointing at my face. I gulped down watching the metal blade gleamed in the sunlight as my green eyes glance over to him. He had a much more darker look. He raised his sword and stabbed right in between my legs as I screamed in fear making me sit up and crawl away from the dreaded blade.

“I brought you here because I want all your attention for today,” Minato growls pulling the sword out of the wooden flooring as I can see the slit hole where the sword once was. His strength amazed me on how he managed to use a fake sword and stab it in the ground without breaking it. At the same time that kind of frightened me that he could have skewered me if he wanted to. I guess Minato is more of a possessive type but just doesn’t show it. If I make him jealous enough he will act like this but who knows what will happen if all three of them are in the same room and they each want my attention. It would leave a bad taste in Minato's tongue if I spend too long with Akira or Souji. “Who was the one taking all your attention?” When he asked that my tongue seemed to get stuck on the roof of my mouth as if I was eating peanut butter. “I asked you, who has your attention?”

“Akira and Souji,” I answer meekly avoiding his eyes as he growls. He then swing the sword and landed it right next to me as it was at least a centimeter away from my hips. Any closer he would have pined my shorts to the goddamn ground. He pushed me down roughly, making me slam my head, causing me to be in a bit of a daze as he kissed me more harshly than the time last night. I gasped in surprised as he aggressively stick his tongue into my mouth. I could only moan in pleasure closing my eyes as I can feel Minato grind onto me. I can feel his toned body press onto me, trying to suffocate me as much as he can. He pulled away from my lips as he went to my neck and started to suckle it. He is making the makeup I used to cover the love bites smear off and make it darker. I whimpered as I tilted my head back letting him growl into my neck with him grinding harder.

“M-Minato~” I moaned as I felt something cool pressed close to my neck. I opened my eyes to see the tip of the sword right near the base of the neck. I could only stare at the glint of the sword as I notice my reflection on it. I pretty much froze on the spot in fear. I can hear Minato chuckled darkly gliding the sword down my crop top and over my thighs, which is good that he didn't cut it. He tapped the tip where my clit is supposed to be making me jerk as he quickly remove the blade and throwing it on the side. Oh how fucking uncomfortable it is feeling it pulse and I can feel myself drenched. I wouldn't be surprised if I wanted to grind my drench lips on that cool blade just to get off. Minato unbuttoned my shorts as I grabbed his hand. “Wait! We are in public!” I yelped as he used his other hand and flipped me over to my hands and knees. He yanked my shorts down with my underwear. My pussy is out in the open as I can feel the cool air making me shiver in pleasure. Oh god, I can't believe we are actually doing this here and now. The twisted feeling of actually being caught made all the things better too as I can feel myself leak down my thighs.

You know the idea of humping the blade doesn’t sound too bad right now. I crawled over to the fake sword, holding it into my hand as I craddle over the back side of the blade. I lowered my self onto it, gliding my wet pussy as I can see my juice being slathered over it. The cool metal made me moan as it teases my clit as it either miss it or actually slides on it. I clasp my leg together as my hips moved in a slow rhythm. Oh God this feels so good. I panted as I fell forward back to my hands and knees. I could only hear myself and Minato moan as I can see him in my peripherals that he is palming his own dick through his sweats. If someone were to see this, they will either tell us off or get off by watching me grind a sword or if it gets further, Minato pound my pussy like no tomorrow and they will know that Minato owns it. Of course Akira and Souji does to but they don't need to know.

“Mine!” Minato growls as I can now feel his lower half grinding into my back side as I panted and moaned feeling everything ten times since my lower half is bare. “Spread yourself.” He commands as I did as I was told. Minato yanked the sword out of my hand but still gliding the blade over my pussy. I can see the sword glisten with my nectar as he tosses it to the side once again as my juices seem to fly off the blade and splattering a bit here and there. I turned to him to see him pulling his sweats down along with his boxers with his dick springing to life. “Mine!” He growls once again as he shoved his dick in me as I yelped in pain and moaned. He just pumps without me adjusting. Fast and rough. I moaned out his name as I can feel him biting the lobe of my ear, my jugular and his hands are roaming around my breasts, pressing and massaging, harshly. Though I did feel one of his hand roam down to my clit and rubbing it in such haste. I pushed myself into him even more as I lower my upper body towards the cool floor trying to keep myself steady as I felt myself really close to coming. As my legs started to quake, Minato started to get really sloppy as he bit my neck growling as I can feel myself clenching him and spilling my nectar out as he shoots his load. I milked him for what he is worth. I could only whimper and moan feeling him fill me up to the brim.

“Shit, Minato~” I moaned out as he pulled out of me and fixing himself. I flipped over sitting, feeling exhausted, and seeing myself leak out. I bit my lower lip seeing the mess and pretty much the cream pie. I stick my fingers into my hole, scraped out the mixture as I moan quietly and licking my fingers clean. I pulled my shorts and panties up. “Seriously. I don’t think I can walk anymore.” I groaned wiping up my finger on my shorts. Minato could only growl, kissing me feverishly as I bet he tastes the salty, sweet and musky taste of my mouth from the cream. Minato picked me up bridal style and grabbed his bag, along with me having to reach for my phone and a good thing to that it didn’t crack or actually break when he whacked it away or else I will have a fit. It was a fucking miracle. He started making his way back home.

“We’re back!” I called out, as we entered my adobe. Minato removed his shoes along with mines, carried me up to the bathroom as we do a shared shower. Wrapping a towel around me, I find my clothes which is also grey sweats and a baggy white t-shirt. As Minato walked around only in another pair of sweatpants. I could only stare at the light abs he dons as the water trickle down his chest and back. His hair drips over his face as he towel dries his hair. I swear he is not human. How the hell can he look that sexy? I then felt my forehead being flicked at. I got out of my stupor glaring at him. He kisses my forehead and patting the crown as he moves away from me.

“Sorry about the way I acted earlier,” he apologizes making my eyes widen in surprise. He looked very apologetic and sincere making my heart melt, wanting to reach out to him and hug him, “It’s the first that someone is willing to give me all their love and attention. I love you,” he calls to me showing his ever pleasant smile as I did the same but much more widely.

“I love you too, Minato,” I chirped kissing his lips, following behind him out my room. We both entered the kitchen, smelling the delightful food that wafts up my nose as my stomach grumbled from our supposed exercise. Both Akira and Souji are seen setting the table.

“Welcome back you two,” Souji cheerfully places the pots of food on the table. “Food’s ready and good thing you cleaned up too before I even tell you.” Souji can act motherly but that makes him really cool. I have tasted Souji's cooking before and it was very delicious. Nanako even told me that Souji could barely cook when he first arrived in Inaba but has been improving and letting her help in the kitchen. He would totally be a great husband if the supposed wife is too tired to cook for the family. Which I hope will be me in the future.

“So what did you guys do?” Akira asks picking his spaghetti, “Public sex?” His voice sounded very joking as I choked a little with my food. I was totally caught off guard but I knew Akira always has a witty comment or jokes a little and to think that he can easily say it without filtering his mouth made me think that he is spending too much time with Ryuji. I coughed as Souji panics a bit. He grabbed the nearest glass of water handing it to me as I drank out of it.

“You alright?” Souji rubs my back as I coughed waving him off.

“Fine,” I wheezed as I can feel Akira watching me closely.

“Practicing with swords,” Minato replied looking nonchalant as he ate his pizza. I look at him as he glances back at me with a slight glare telling me to not say anything. I agreed quietly as Souji just accepted it but Akira seemed a bit unconvinced. He just left it to that. Yeah, practicing swords as in spearing his _sword_ into my _sheath_. I thought dryly. As we finish our lunch, I washed up the plates along with Minato since Souji cooked and Akira helped set the table. Once we were done, Minato kissed my lips as he said that he will need to talk to the other SEES members about the next full moon mission. Souji went out not too long ago to meet up with Yosuke and the rest of the Investigation Team since they had to go to the Midnight Channel. So I am alone with Akira since they traveled to Mementos yesterday and they needed a break. I made my way to the living room where Akira is who is sitting and reading a book. As I sat down, Akira closed the book he was reading and turned to me.

“Practicing swords?” Akira questions, “Or is it that your little sheath was holding his sword?” Akira played smirking at me making my face tomato red. The fuck, is he a mind reader? “Thought so.” Akira chuckled darkly. “You are spending the day with me tomorrow. No questions asked.” He commands kissing my lips and getting up near the front door. “Well, I am going back to Yongen. I will see you tomorrow. Plus who knows what Boss would do to me since I didn’t return last night. Bye love.” He shudder a little as he left through the door making me call out to say bye also. I got up and lock it as I sat back down. I could only groan, sliding myself into my couch, awaiting my doom with Akira. I knew he is a sadist and who knows what he will do to me when he now knows that I was fucked by Minato in a public place. I am so screwed tomorrow. Now that I think about it, I am so lucky I decided to move out of my parents house and rent an apartment on my own because if they heard me having sex with three guys, my parents would have been livid and actually kick me out or my father may have murdered them. It’s also lucky that I am on the pill. Oh these three will be the death of me, but I still loved them for who they are despite their odd behaviors.

It’s still surprising that Minato is a possessive person though. I guess considering that he had no one to really love whether it is family or an actual lover he felt the emptiness and wanted to make sure that he isn’t alone or deprived of said love. That he wants to make sure his love is truly genuine and he craved attention from a family or a significant other. All of us had the love of our family and not Minato. It was depressing to think about it as I texted Minato in hopes to make his day much more brighter.

_H: Always know that I love you and your friends do to as they act as your family. They are willing to look out after you when no one could before and so will I._

_M: Thank you very much. I feel much better hearing that. I love you._

The message made my heart swell as I decided to have the rest of the day to myself to do what I desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we have Chair-kun to spend the day with. Until next time see you next chapter.


	3. Game of Blackjack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day with Akira. One thinks the day will be more sadistic or embarrassing, but for once Akira was just sweet. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited:  
> 10/25/2017 - grammar and missing words. Added a few sentences here and there. Added end note.
> 
> Warnings: Daddy kink, strip tease, blowjob and gambling.
> 
> I do not own Persona Series, Atlus does.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Day had finally come where I spend the day with Akira. I decided to go very casual. Blue jeans and a black graphic long sleeve shirt saying ‘I am the brightest person here’ in white with an open white vest with fur around the rim of the hood. I tied my hair into a braid that lands over my left shoulder. I make sure to have my phone, keys, and wallet on me in my shoulder bag when I meet up with Akira. He said that he just wanted to stay in for the day and asked me to come over to Le Blanc. The trip there was a bit long but I know it will be worth the trip.

Getting off Yongen, I navigate my way towards the little cafe. I entered, seeing the little cafe has a rustic feeling and there are people here milling around, enjoying their coffee. I see Akira off being a waiter, washing dishes, making coffee and curry.

“Welcome to Le Blanc,” Sojiro Sakura greets, “Anything in mind you want?” He questions me as I told him a simple latte would suffice. “Coming right up.” He then leaves to work on my coffee.

“Glad you can make it,” Akira greets kissing my lips, making me chirp brightly in greeting. He gave me one of his heart stopping smile as we can hear someone coughing in the background. We turned to his boss as he gave us a warning look not to do any more in his cafe. We can only give him a sheepish grin.

“How cute,” an old lady gushes, “It reminds me of our early days where I meet you, Dear.” The lady cooed in reminiscence of their young love.

“Indeed it does,” the old man agrees happy to meet his wife and growing old together. It made me happy that there are still those types of people compared to all the others I hear which are divorces, arrange marriages that ends in tragedy, separation, abuse within the relation and worse of all murder within the relation because of either mental illness or greed from certain fortune. It felt refreshing to see the lasting couple like the two senior citizens.

“Well, you did ask me to spend the day with you, so of course I would,” I say holding his hand as he tightens his grip as if he didn’t want to let go and do the rest of his work within the cafe. He kisses me one last time as he had to let go and serve the rest of the customers, though quiet and slow. I sat watching Akira glide through the small restaurant serving coffee and curry when needed. I would here the pan sizzling while Boss is here in the front with me meaning that Akira is cooking.

“So you and the kid, huh?” Sojiro asked his eyebrows raising while scratching his goatee as he looks at me. I could only smile happily.

“Yes, just got together a couple days ago,” I replied playing with my braids as I watch him glide through the small room like a pro. I guess his Phantom Thieves business made him some kind of smooth operator while working here. Of course I kept the part of me having sex with him and being the girlfriend of two others a secret. I have a feeling that he will scold me for going around hopping from boy to boy. But I just can’t help my feelings for either of them. They just make me feel whole. Akira came by kissing my cheeks as his pearly teeth shines happily at me. I turn red feeling shy as Sojiro could only groan.

“If you are going to do that, do it out of my restaurant,” Sojiro scolded, “Go upstairs and no funny business.” Akira could only salute, untying the apron and hanging it on the hooks at the back of the place and dragged me upstairs. His room is a bit dusty but I guess you can’t really help when one lives in an attic of a cafe. I sat on the couch that was on the side next to the table with the TV and a very old game console attached to it. Why am I not surprised? Then again I bet he and Ryuji play when there is nothing to do. Typical boy thing, but I do enjoy a good game once in awhile. I looked at some of his collection, seeing a fighting game.

“Want to play?” Akira asks as I nodded. I guess our lazy day has just begun. He smiles, patting my head as he started it up and gave me a controller. He pulled out a couple chairs hidden under the stairs, setting it up in front of the TV. It has been so long since I played anything like this. The retro 8-bit game that was made in the early 1900’s really made me wonder where the time went where everything seemed so new and being a work-in-progress. Now everything is high definition and every game that I see has been made to look more life-like.

As the game finally loaded and we played multiple rounds it became more of frustration, yelling and cussing each other out. Akira and I have been fighting whether one of us cheated or not. Mostly me, since he seemed to be more calm about this that I am. He looked amused even, giving me a smirk just to mock my very existence. I can get competitive, especially if it is a fighting game. Then again, I probably just suck because I never played this before and he and Ryuji probably played this a million times, letting him know character movesets while I am just button mashing. But I do know we should take a break before this really get out of hand and blood might be shed.

“Okay, I think we should stop before this spirals out of control,” I comment putting the controller down and flexing my back and cracking my fingers from the strain of button mashing and sitting. Akira could only chuckle.

“Yeah,” Akira agreed, “I never knew you were competitive. You were always so quiet and sometimes so passive about things.” Akira turns the console off, stretching also from sitting almost in the same position for a long time.

“There are certain things that can rile me up but I try not to let it get to me too much,” I reply shrugging it off, “Mostly fighter type games are the ones that I enjoy most, since you can play with others and watch it spiral out of control. It’s enjoyable to watch other people rage and the clutches.” My gamer side started to peek out a little.

“Never knew you were one for chaos,” Akira made his way next to the stairs, “Are you hungry?” He asks looking towards me. I nodded my head as I follow him down to the now empty cafe. Sojiro is just standing behind the counter. He saw us, giving us a pointed look.

“You guys were making too much noise,” Sojiro grumbles looking a bit pissed, “I can’t have you guys making my cafe run any slower because of your rowdy behavior.”

“Sorry Boss,” Akira apologizes, “We won’t do it again.”

“You better,” Sojiro grunts, “I’ll be leaving.” He says leaving us alone as I checked my phone to see the time. The time really went by so quickly that it is close to night time. Akira goes into the kitchen, plating himself and my curry. Today has been very chill. I like that from all the hectic time in school, work, and dealing with Minato, Souji and Akira for the past two days. I could finally relax my poor aching womanhood. I had to look like I was walking normally while coming here. I still had a slight limp since Minato fucked me roughly like a possessive dog with its favorite chew toy. Though, I still could never wrap Minato as a person who would have rough sex. Akira maybe, but I guess Minato is both. Souji would be a total vanilla. Then again they all could throw me off the loop and I could never pinpoint their preference of sex. Oh well, it’s just nice spending time with Akira like any old plain day. It’s that relaxing.

Akira came back handling the curry onto the bar table and grabbing our coffee. He gave me a latte but instead of plain white foam on top it has tiny hearts and the sentence, “I love you” with “love” being the heart and the “you” shortened to “U”. I could only gasp in surprised on how professional the coffee was made. I turned to Akira as he looked a bit bashful. He twirled a piece of curly black hair as I noticed his cheeks tinting pink.

“I hope you like it,” Akira eyes the food and drink placed in front me as I can only melt at the efforted gesture.

“Akira, I do like it!” I chimed hugging him and kissing his lips. My green eyes twinkling, “It’s sweet that you did this. I love you!” I pulled away as I started to dig in. The curry is really good with the spices leveling out that put my own curry to shame. I tried Akira’s coffee which has a sweet yet bitter taste for a latte but still blended perfectly. “This is amazing! Sojiro must have taught you well!” I praised as he could only smile kissing my forehead.

“I’m glad you like it,” he sounded relieved. But I guess it makes sense since he must be afraid that he might have screwed up the curry or coffee. Smacking my lips in delight at the wonderful blend of coffee and curry, Akira took the plates and cups back to the sink and washed it. He knows that things need to be clean before Sojiro comes back to open the place up or he will have his head. “Why don’t you head on upstairs and wait for me. We have one last little game to play.” He says as I tilt my head a bit to the side. One last game? I look at him in confusion as I can see a small glint in his eyes making me a bit wary, but I obeyed anyways and went up to his room. Morgana meowed at me running around my foot as I picked him up and pet him. He is so cute.

“You are a cutie, Morgana,” I cooed, scratching behind his ears as I hear him purr in delight. He meowed at me, rubbing his head on my chest. I continued to pet him as Akira came back up looking like he is ready to go to bed. He wore a black t-shirt which I notice how well defined his biceps are with green sweats. “You’re back! Morgana has been really nice to keep me company.” I chirped happily as Morgana meowed which oddly enough sounded very smug.

“Morgana why don’t you go out for a walk,” Akira suggested but it sounded like a command. Morgana meowed sounding a bit cranky but left the “room” downstairs. Akira looked to me as he gave me a sweet smile but it looked a bit menacing.

“I was gone for a bit and Morgana has your attention,” Akira’s voice sounded like a kicked puppy but he didn’t seemed phased by it. “Now that Morgana is out of the way, I want to play a little game of Blackjack.” Akira smirked at me as I blinked at him in confusion.

“Blackjack?” I questioned, “Why?” I picked at my braid as Akira removed his glasses and place it off on the window sill as his body hover over mines a little. I felt his body heat wrapping me in an embrace making me feel tense, but melt within it. He gave me smug look as he looked into some of the stored stuff in his box. He pulled out a new looking set of cards and opened it. He shuffled the cards like an actual dealer. Being mesmerized at his skillful hands, he gave me a kiss on the lips as he gave me a smirk. “I guess we could play.” I mumbled as his eyes seemed to have a glint.

“Good,” I can hear his voice purr as he shuffles once more as he sat next to me dealing out the cards. I took a peek at my hand to notice that I had a five of spades and seven of diamonds making it thirteen. I could still go as long as it’s eight or lower. “Well, hit or stay?” He asks me as I check my hand again.

“Hit me,” I declared making him deal a card. He took a card from the pile also. I flipped the card over and showed a six of spades, adding up to nineteen. Too close. Too close.

“Hit or stay?”

“Stay,” I answered as he stayed too. We flipped our cards over showing he had twenty, with a ten of hearts, nine of diamonds and ace of clubs. The fuck his hand is lucky.

“Looks like I win,” Akira smirks at me giving me a kiss on the lips. I blink at him for why he did that, “Let’s make this game interesting with a small gamble. Each time one of us wins we kiss the other or bite any part of the body that is visible.” He suggested.

“What, I already had enough bruises on my neck to last me a lifetime because of Souji and Minato,” I held my neck, “I had to use double the makeup to hide it from others!” He could only shrug his shoulders a smirk playing on his lips. His dark grey eyes piercing and his black fluffy curly hair swayed as he shook his head a little.

“All the more to make this more fun,” he muses as he shuffled the cards. He gave it to me and I did the shuffling as he cut it. I shuffled it once more, dealing it. Let’s say that everything was mostly biting. I gave Akira few hickies on his neck near his pulse point and near his collarbone. I even bit behind his ear for good measures. I even bit some on his arm since it was sitting out there and I might have a new fetish. Considering how toned his biceps are. Akira bit more of my neck and collarbone mostly. “Why don’t we kick it up a notch. Losers strip while the winner still gets to kiss or bite anywhere they please. Since you have more clothing on than I do, you have to remove pairs at the same time.” At the thought, I feel like we are in some kind of strip club now. The idea of Strip Blackjack is one wild game and I won’t be surprised if this went farther. Hopefully it isn’t too much of a rough sex I had with Minato yesterday.

“Fine by me,” I said feeling a bit drunk from his kisses and mostly from his nippings which made me, no joke, sexually frustrated. I can feel myself drenched by just him giving a ministration of biting. I bit my lower lip, imagining him just biting all over me as I revealed all and every part of me while I do the same to him. I feel tense looking at my hand. Right off the bat, I got unlucky with me busting my card, but I didn’t say anything. I lay the cards flat as I ask Akira if he wanted to stay or hit. He said hit while I stayed. He then stare at me as I try to keep a poker face but with him it’s much more harder as his dark grey eyes pierce into me as if he new I busted my hand.

“Stay,” he says as I stayed again, flipping our cards over. He has sixteen total with a five, seven and four in his hands. Lucky son of a bitch. He smirks at me seeing my bust hand, clicking his tongue and darkly chuckling. “A bust, Hana? How unlucky you seemed to be. Now strip.” He commands as I sigh heavily. I played safe and took off my shoes. “How boring.” Akira groans in annoyance but kisses my lips.

“Well, if we are doing this, might as well try to be comfortable, right?” I remarked crossing my legs on his bed as he just crosses one leg but have his other hanging off the bed. He shrugs his shoulders saying that he is fine since he knows that I was wearing shoes the whole time since I got here and it was understandable that I should at least be decently comfortable despite the attic he resides and sleeps in. He took the cards, shuffle it while I cut it and he shuffles one last time before dealing again. I look at my hand and this time I am much more lucky. Both cards are face cards making them ten automatically. I guess I am staying. “I am staying.” He drew a card from the pile. He asked me if I want to stay or hit. I still stayed and he grabbed another card meaning his draw must be really low. He finally said stay when I said stay and we flip our cards over. This time he was unlucky and had to strip something off. He went safe too and remove his socks and sat crisscross on the bed also. He just smiles at me as I kiss his lips. Really, I missed his lips. Oh, how much I want to just skip the game and kiss him mindlessly, but I know if I prolonged this long enough and whatever the outcome of this Strip Blackjack comes, it will be so worth it.

“Come on Dear, shuffle,” Akira flicks my forehead as I shake out of my stupor. I blink mindlessly as he grabs my hand and placed the cards in it. I shuffled it as he cut it and I shuffle once more, dealing. “What is on your mind that made you blank out a bit?” Akira smugly looks at me knowing very well what is going on through my head.

“Nothing,” I said trying to play it off, but I can feel the heat raising on my cheeks. I could hear him chuckle darkly as I can tell he knew full well what goes on in my perverted head of mines. I look at my cards seeing that I have a very decent hand at the moment. Ace and five. So that makes sixteen as of now and I can’t get more than five unless I do, I can turn the ace to a one for safety. “Hit or stay?” I ask as he said he will stay. I picked a card and see a face card making it sixteen again by turning the ace to a one or I would have busted. Akira stayed and I draw pushing my luck. Unlucky me, I busted with an eight. I stayed and we flipped our cards as he have a twenty with me getting twenty-four as a bust.

“You seem to like pushing your luck, but then again, your luck sucks,” Akira snickers as I took off my socks as he took my feet, making me tug it since I am a bit sensitive at that area and I am a bit self conscious of the smell. He tugged my foot again making me almost fall back. He kissed back of my foot along with my ankle and bit it, making me jerk back my foot as I can see the small little bruise mark on it. I sigh as we did the same process again with Akira dealing. I checked my hand to see twenty one exactly. Well, I guess this is an automatic win. I gave a very smug and happy look which probably look like I am crazy but I can’t help how the luck as really turned. Ace and a ten.

“Blackjack, Love,” I flipped the card only for him to scoff, but gave a grin anyway from the odd luck. He decided to take off his t-shirt to see the barely noticeable six pack abs he has been hiding. I never got to see when he was taking me from behind and I had a blindfold but damn he is like Minato. Then again, since the whole palace involves alot of stealth and climbing onto shit, he probably really needs to work out to be able to do backflips, shoot with his gun properly and be able to take and give hits.

“Well?” I can hear his amused tone, smirking at me as I moved forward kissing his pectoral area and trailing down to the “V” line and nipping it as I picked up his breath, inhaling a bit. I pulled back seeing an almost blooming mark near his waist making him exhale. “Tease.” He snarls.

“It’s not like you weren’t the same with me,” I shrugged my shoulders as I shuffled and dealt. I guess I could save the time from what our hand was, so in summary; I lost this round with me staying around eighteen, but he has a closer total with twenty. I took off my vest as another round started with him dealing. Looking at my cards, I busted on the very first go as I sigh flipping the card knowing the inevitable. I swear my luck couldn’t get any worse. Then an idea caught into my head. A small quirk lifted on my lips as I stood up, having a small sway to my hips and grabbed the hem of my shirt. I pulled my shirt up slowly and over my head as my braid bounced a little as I toss my shirt to Akira’s face. I smirked unbuttoning my jeans as I watch him pull the shirt off his head. I slowly shimmied out of it as I bend down letting him see my cleavage from my black lace bra and tossed the jeans off to the side showing my matching underwear or more like thong. Although, it’s a bit more see through as one can see my nipples a little bit along with my barely covered pussy as I can really feel myself drenched. My thong really digging into my pussy and ass crack. I can see Akira trying to hold back his carnal instincts to “ravage” me, to “claim” me. Swaying my hips, I walked up to him touching his abdominal area as he pull my hands up and towards him. He placed me on his lap, kissing my cleavage, and down my stomach. I can feel his bulge starting to form from the arousal as he lays me on my back. I can feel him move farther down into my inner thighs which he bitten the fading bites Souji gave.

“The show’s over,” Akira growls. He kissed me passionately as he grinded his hardened dick into my aching core. I can feel the faint pulsing of my core and his through my barely covered pussy. He bit more of my neck as I arched into him. I felt his hand wander to my back as he unclipped and pulled the bra off. He then tosses the bra off to a corner as he suckled on my nipple while playing with the other. I mewled feeling the warmth of his lips as he used his teeth grazing the tips. My upper body could only jerk as Akira switched, giving the same treatment. My lower half pushed up as I can feel myself being pinned down. I could only whine as I can hear a pop from Akira’s lips, licking my nipples one last time and biting his plump red lips. Anticipation oozes from both of us as the smell of arousal lingers in the air.

He got off the bed and pulled his boxer along with his sweatpants as I watch his length sprang up. I crawled towards it and gave a tentative kiss at the tip as I took him into my mouth. I can hear him hiss as I can feel a hand pull off my hair tie and gripping my hair. I can tell he is trying not to thrust into my mouth. I took my tongue and slowly glide up on the underside over the tip again. I stuck the tip of my tongue into the slit as I hear him groan.

“Shit, Hanako,” he breathes as I try to relax my throat, taking him in more and praying to God that my gag reflex don’t act up. I finally hear Akira moan my name through his plump red lips, thrusting into my mouth slowly as I took him in more. He then started to go right in more quickly at each thrust as I can feel it hitting at the back of my throat. My tongue licked and played with all the pulsing vein from underneath his girth as I can feel the salty liquid which is his cum down my throat as I splutter out to try and breath while drinking it. He kept his cock in my mouth making me think that he wants me to take it all in. Once he stops shooting his load, he pulls out as small dribbles of cum dripped down my chin as I used my fingers to take the left over and into my mouth suckling it as I can see the mischievous look Akira is giving me.

“Such a good little girl,” Akira coos combing his hand through my hair. He pushes me back as he takes the last piece of clothing and tossing off the side as his breath tickles my core sending a shiver down my spine. “I will reward you for being such a good girl. You treated Daddy very well. I didn’t get to eat you out last time so I will ravage them to my heart's content.” He then nips my inner thigh again getting closer and closer to my womanhood. He kisses the outer lips and starts to suckle on my clit. I moaned pushing my lower half up as I can feel myself getting pinned down again as it became almost too much.

“Daddy~ more,” I breathed as I squealed in surprise as I grabbed onto Akira’s hair, tugging it as he moans making me push my hips into him and me screaming. I look to him as I watch him eat me out and stick his tongue in. He then sticks a couple fingers at the same time as I can feel a coil in my stomach as I chanted Akira’s name like a mantra and tugging his hair even more as everything felt hazy, white and dazed. I can feel his finger scraping the inside of my walls as his tongue sticks in and glides so smoothly until he hit a specific spot. I finally released, coming with Akira licking my juices as I lay breathing heavily. My eyes closed as I try to regain any barings I had left.

“You taste very good, my sweet little girl,” he coos, “But I am not done yet. Daddy still needs to be satisfied. You know I am jealous that Minato get’s to take you first but twice in a row. That was unfair. So, I am going to punish you for that. I will make sure you beg for me to fuck you.” He took his cock and slowly shoves it in as I whimper at the slight pain. He then pushes in further and further slowly letting me adjust as he finally filled me to the hilt. I mewled as I try to grab onto something as Akira pulls out slowly making me whine as he slowly pushes in. His teasing was making it harder for me to be satated. He kept up that snail paced rhythm making me antsy.

“Daddy~,” I call to him latching onto him as he slowly pushes in. I want him to fuck me. This feeling of being full is great but I want more.

“What is it my little girl,” he breathes, his voice ragged as he slowly pulls out, trying to stay in control to prevent from pounding into me.

“Please,” I whimpered as he pushed in and  stilled in me.

“Please what?” he chuckles darkly as he pulls back a little, looking into me, sweat trickling over my brows with my own orange hair sticking to my face. His dark grey eyes clouded with lust as I tug him back closer. His black curly fringes sticking to his forehead.

“Please fuck me,” I begged, kissing his lips as he pulls out and I whined. My green eyes clenching tight as he slammed into me. I moaned gripping tightly as he started to finally go faster hitting all the right places. His girth really filled me so much that it’s surprising that I haven’t snapped in half. I dig my nails into Akira’s back as I can hear him groan into my ears. He kissed my lips deeply as he still pounded into me. He pulled away looking into my eyes.

“I love you, Hanako,” Akira murmurs as he lifts my hips a little. I kissed his lips once more.

“I love you too, Akira,” finally, Akira hit a spot that made my mind muddled. I screamed his name out loud and he finally start to pound into me much more vigorously. Everything was a blurr. The tightening of my stomach as I can feel myself release. “Akira!” I screamed finally releasing with the stars behind my eyes as he pumps me one last time releasing into me. He stayed in there as I can feel myself feel super full of his cum. I exhaled laying down. Akira pulls out as I whimpered feeling empty and I sat up feeling the numbing feeling on my lower half. I saw everything spilled on the bed sheets as Akira kisses my lips.

“Rest, Love,” he says pushing me down into the bed sheets as I try to make myself comfortable by laying on my side. I heard shuffling as I finally felt Akira’s bare body now entering the bed, holding me close with the blanket over us. I nuzzled myself into the crook of his neck as he pulled me into his chest. “Night, Love.”

“Good night, Akira,” I said back, “I love you,” I mumbled as my eyes started to feel heavy. My eyes finally closed letting the sleep slowly take me as I hear Akira’s last words.

“I love you too, Love,” Akira whispers letting him bury into my hair as both of us knocked out from our sexual endeavors.

* * *

 

A very small familiar cat sat on the table that is next to the stairs. As he tries to clean himself from what he heard and saw from peeking into the stairs, he shudders trying to get the mental image out of his head.

“I can’t believe I just saw that!” Morgana murmurs shaking himself, “Is this what they do when they want to have fun?” Morgana escaped the upper floor and down to the cafe floor sleeping for the rest of the night. Or at least try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Chair-kun is done we have Glasses-kun next or who we call Yu Narukami.


End file.
